From Edo with Love
by Fruity Salad
Summary: After getting lost in the sea, Wolfram finds himself in the care of a monk in training named Yuuri, who nursed him back to health and took care of him, causing the blonde to fall deeply in love. Wolfram knew monks aren't allowed to fall in love, but for the first time in his life, he wanted someone so bad, and he is willing to break the spiritual rules to win Yuuri's heart.


From Edo with Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Please note: In this five shot, Lady Celi is still the Maoh of Shin Makoku, so please don't get confused.

* * *

" _3…"_

 _Wolfram von Bielefelt, third son of Queen Cecilie von Spitzweg clutched his bleeding chest._

 _No, he won't die in this stupid, human wasteland, he will crawl and die in any place as long as it's not human lands, just the thought makes the bile on his stomach rise and make him puke his guts out._

 _He coughed, his throat was dry and raspy._

 _His ship was one of the fleets that were released to attend the great demon kingdom alliance meeting, the meeting was successful of course, it being spearheaded by his talented eldest brother and chief of state, Gwendal von Voltaire._

 _Unfortunately, his ship was the last one to leave the foreign lands because of some minor technicalities, so when they went to traverse the waters, the other demon tribe ships were far ahead by a few days._

 _Unknown to Wolfram, pirates started to sail in the ocean at that time, as a result, their ship were hijacked, and since they were in human lands, he and his men couldn't use their maryoku._

 _Goddamnit!_

" _2… "_

 _Being trained and prideful soldiers, he and his men decided to fight back, but they were outnumbered by those pirates, even still, Wolfram fought hard, but it was in vain, as a result, he and his team were tied and held hostage in the pirates' ship and before they knew it, they were thrown in some dirty human infested building and were questioned._

 _None of them answered of course, and it resulted in beating and torture, but as his turn went in, the captain of the pirates held his chin ( much to his disgust ) and told him he was too pretty to be killed, and offered him a despicable option besides death: That is, to be his lover boy._

 _Don't get him wrong, Wolfram is proud of his looks, his mother, the demon queen takes pride in his appearance, but if there is anything that Wolfram values the most, it's his pride as a demon tribesmen, he'd rather die than become a male whore of some pug faced, human._

 _Spotting a cinnamon glass jar resting on one of the shelves above the table, he used the chance, giving signal to his men, he raised his knee and hit the ugly captain on his manhood, using his other free leg, he kicked the cinnamon jar out of the shelf, making the jar as well as its other contents crash on the floor, but his boot caught the jar before it fell, then in a split second, he kicked it, breaking the glass jar and causing it to open in mid air, hitting the faces of the people around the room._

 _He saw his men kick the door open and fled while the pirates are distracted, while he immediately slammed his shoulder to the glass windows to topple it down to pieces and escape, rolling on the deserted ground before standing quickly and running for his life._

 _But the pirates began shooting guns wildly in the air, and sadly, it hit his chest, he winced, but he managed to crawl on the nearby bushes and hide._

 _He knew his men aren't stupid, and they won't let him down, sooner or later, the cavalry will arrive._

 _But for how long?_

" _1… "_

 _He can hear the footsteps of the pirates, cajoling him to come out, the blonde demon gritted his teeth, he knew sooner or later, he'll be captured, his bleeding chest had exposed him._

 _Wolfram tried to stay calm, he looked around, spotting a small wooden dingy resting on the nearby shore, he decided to crawl towards it, he was prone to seasickness but he'd rather die in the sea than die in this wasteful land that he hated so much._

 _He saw a small human guarding it, just a little knock here and there and he will be able to kick him out._

 _Gathering his strength, he slowly stood up, then ran towards the shore in a blink of an eye, and before the human can react, Wolfram kicked him in the tummy, causing the man to tumble out of the small, wooden boat and into the sand, while Wolfram hopped in. Grabbing one paddle using both of his tied hands, he rowed the boat as quickly as he could._

 _When he saw the pirates, he doubled his pace, as usual, they started shooting him and the boat that he just stole, but the blonde soldier was determined to get away._

 _They kept shooting, but suddenly they stopped, and began screaming._

 _Wolfram stopped rowing, he saw that the sea waves started to get faster, and it made the boat shake violently._

 _He turned around, and his emerald eyes widened as he saw a sea tornado heading his way from afar, a few minutes more and it will catch him, especially with the speed that it goes._

 _Shit…_

 _The sea tornado was spiraling like crazy, making the water spin in the skies, sharks and whales included in the equation._

 _He will live if he go back to the island…_

 _But…_

 _There was no way in deepest pits of hell that he'll allow himself to be captured, no way…_

 _The blonde soldier closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable._

 _He felt the small boat being tossed in the air like a battered shoe, and his body being thrown mercilessly in the sky._

 _He then felt his body surrounded by the body of water, enveloping him until no air was left on his lungs._

 _Wolfram's eyes started to close, but he forced it to kept open, his eyesight were spinning, everything in his line of vision is hazy and blurry._

 _He willed his eyes to be open, but slowly, he felt his body surrendering to the water, his arms are falling, his legs are becoming immobile and he needed air._

 _Try as he might, his vision started to darken, he felt so dizzy, and his chest stopped heaving._

" _0… "_

 _Visions started to cloud his mind, his mother, his brothers, his uncle, the kingdom, all of it started to shrivel up and disappear in the darkness. It was then that the blonde demon realized that death is at his doorstep and is now taking him in._

 _He raised his arm in the sky, he must be hallucinating now, because atop the tornado are two huge, elongated black eyes framed with thick lashes, staring at him blankly._

 _Wolfram stared back, finding the black eyes beautiful, he had never seen black eyes before, only in a painting, and there's but one, the image of their ancient sage, who was sporting black hair and black eyes._

 _They say, double blacks are imbued with rarity and mystical powers, as such, it was a rare color in this world, the darkest color is dark grey, but to find pure black color in a living being was never heard for in centuries after the death of their sage._

 _He wanted to adore those eyes further, but his body is starting to fail him._

 _He will die._

 _Letting out a last breathe that ended up in bubbles, Wolfram's body then descended through the water tornado._

 _And afterwards… nothing._

* * *

" Pwah! "

Wolfram let out a harsh cough. He coughed more afterwards, before he breathed continuously.

Wait…

He's alive!?

Wolfram blinked, he then looked at his arms, he was intact, he has bandages on his forearm though.

He then inspected his chest, it was naked, but it was wrapped in bandages too.

Now that you mentioned it.

He suddenly clutched his chest as it started to throb.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man wearing strange, sleeveless, white, robes went inside. He was wearing a pointed straw hat, but Wolfram can see that he had beautifully tanned skin.

" Ah, you're awake! " The man said happily as he removed his straw hat, revealing short, black hair and the brightest, round, black eyes that Wolfram had ever seen, he was sporting a goofy smile on his reddish, plump, lips as he put his straw hat on the nearby table.

The blonde stared, dumbstruck. He had never seen a double black in person before…and this guy is…a double black.

Not to mention really cute.

" How's your wound? " He asked as he opened the cabinet near the door and took out some fresh bandages, some oil and some ointments, put it on a tray and went towards him. " You've been sleeping for a week now, I was worried I didn't make it in time to save you. " He went on as he took a chair nearby and sat across him, still smiling. " How are you feeling? "

The blonde Prince kept staring, despite him being double black ( and despite him being cute ), he was still suspicious.

Seeing his assessment, the young double black raised his hand as if to surrender. " Hey, I promise I'm harmless, I just want to help, I saw you floating in the sea while I was out fishing 7 days ago, you're lucky to be alive though, bleeding like that, that's a surefire way of ending up in a shark's dinner table. " He chuckled. " I'm Yuuri Shibuya by the way. " He said as he held out his hand.

" Yuuri? " Wolfram tried the name on his tongue. And he had to admit, he love the way it sounded, though he ignored his handshake, causing Yuuri to put his hand down.

" Well, I'm - "

" His Excellency Wolfram von Bielefelt, third son of current Demon Queen, 26th Maoh of Shin Makoku. " Yuuri said as he smiled. " We know. The Great Demon kingdom's influence has reached far and wide, even for marginalized islands like us. "

The blonde glared at him. " So what are you going to do now that you have me? Hold me hostage? " He accused.

" Whoa… whoa… slow down. " Yuuri replied. " This after I worked hard to save your life, your Excellency? " He grinned. " So the rumors are true, you are temperamental. No, we are not here to hold you hostage, the people living in this island don't need money, we have enough food and supplies, and we are living in peace and harmony and close to nature, that makes us content. As I said, I really just wanted to help you, I'm a disciple, and as part of my education in the monastery, it is my duty to help those who are in need. "

" What are you some kind of a good Samaritan? " Wolfram scoffed. Though, one look and he can see that Yuuri is telling the truth, he was one of those nice guys that you rarely see nowadays. All too innocent around their surroundings and are kind hearted and sociable.

Yuuri smiled. " In a way, but I need to be more than that to reach my aspirations, you can say, I'm a monk in training. "

" A monk? "

The double black smiled sincerely. " Yes, for me, being a monk will be my way of life. "

* * *

True to his words, Yuuri really is a monk in training. He was kind, patient, and helpful, never getting angry at his outbursts or angry demands. Wolfram wasn't able to walk, but as he roamed his eyes around the place where he'd been sleeping for a week, he can say that it was… simple. It was a house made of wood. No fancy vases or expensive draperies. The curtain is just a simple combination of white and pale yellow colors, the furniture, mostly basic, is also made out of wood.

He looked outside, surprised, there were trees, but the trees here are covered in soft, pink flowers, other trees are the same, only some of them are covered in white flowers, while some are in little peach blossoms.

He can see the green meadows surrounding the outside of the house, there are lots of fruit bearing trees as well as vegetables in full bloom growing from the soil. Small houses made of wood like Yuuri's surround the area as well, and to his surprise, double blacks abound the place, black hair and black eyes, he can see little children running outside wearing colorful robes, and they are barefoot.

He saw some adults too, some women carrying huge baskets over their covered heads, while some men were digging the soil to plant some vegetables and carrying buckets of water. Some of them barefoot, some are wearing…straw like contraptions on their feet. And they are all wearing different colored robes, tied on their waist with thick belts.

He saw the double black women wore their hair in low ponytail, while some men wore their hair in a bun, some of men are also bald, whole others were like Yuuri, who had short, black hair.

The people here are living a simple life, no doubt about it. He can see that most of them are as good natured as Yuuri, they were smiling and waving as they pass by each other, some of them making small talks before bowing and going on their way.

This is completely different from the life that he had accustomed too.

" Here. " He turned as he heard Yuuri's voice. He then looked at his hands and saw a bowl of some white, mushy stuff mixed with some vegetables.

" Its not as fancy as the porridge that you may have liked, but I guarantee you, it's good. " The double black assured him. " Its called congee, it's rice boiled in chicken stock, it's easy to digest and is warm, some add meat to it, but since I'm a monk in training, I'm abstaining from eating meat as much as possible."

The blonde looked at it, it doesn't look unappetizing, if anything, it looked warm… and simple…

But since he's not in the castle, he had to go by with what can be offered to him.

Gingerly, he took it, liking the feeling of the warm bowl on his hands, he then took a spoonful of the congee and he widened his eyes. This boiled rice tastes better than it looks, and it's so good. How can something so simple taste this… heavenly.

Yuuri grinned. " I take it that you liked it, everyone does after they had a bite, congee is also good during cold nights. Finish that up, I'll make you some tea as well. " He said as he stood up.

By the time the double black came back, the bowl was already finished. And Wolfram was handing him the empty bowl.

" Can I have another one? " The blonde asked, though his voice is intact, he can't help but to feel embarrassed. This is so undignified of him.

But then he's not in the castle, no one will judge him if he behave inappropriately.

His companion snickered. " Sure. "

He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt warmth on his chest. He knows it' not the food.

And he didn't know why he found Yuuri's company pleasant, very, very pleasant.

* * *

Wolfram was startled awake by a rooster's crowing, he rubbed his eyes as he saw that it was just dawn, no sun peeking in the horizon yet.

He grumbled, but as he tried to nestle back in his covers, he saw Yuuri going through the door and wearing his pointed straw hat.

" Oh, your Excellency, good morning. " Yuuri greeted and smiled. " Sorry if Kuro woke you up, he's crowing always wake up the townsfolk, but you don't have to get up yet. "

" And you, where are you going? " Wolfram demanded.

" Oh, it's dawn, I have to visit the temple and pray, afterwards, I have to go fishing in the sea. Then I have to stop by the river to get some water and then the garden to pick some herbs and vegetables. I'll be back here later in the morning. "

" Isn't that… a lot of work? " The blonde asked. " And the sea… isn't it too dangerous? " He trailed softly as a chill ran down on his spine, remembering his experience during the tornado attack.

The cute guy's smile widened, and Wolfram blushed. " Its not like I'm worried about you or anything, I just don't like going in circles like an idiot because I don't know anyone. " He added with a huff.

Yuuri laughed. " I'll be back your Excellency. No worries, and I'm used to doing this everyday, only difference is I have a companion now at my house. And I've been going fishing for a long time now, not that I consume any fish meat, since I abstain from eating animal meat, but as part of the male team, we are tasked to get fishes for the townsfolk. Sharing is caring is the word here. "

" Hmph! Just be sure to get back here, you wimp. Otherwise, I'll go hungry and I will be forced to eat your things. "

His caretaker grinned. " I will, your Excellency. By your leave. "

" And Yuuri? "

" Yes? "

" Call me Wolfram. No buts. I'm indebted to you, so this is the least I could do. "

Yuuri blinked, then smiled. " Alright, then, Wolfram. "

* * *

By the time Yuuri came back, the sun was completely up in the horizon, the blonde demon had to shield his eyes from the sun rays, now that he thought about it, he was in someone else's house.

He raised the white blanket that nestled him, he bit his lip as he saw he was wearing pale, grey trousers instead of his blue pants, that must mean that Yuuri saw his nakedness while changing him into drier clothes.

It wasn't as if he was ashamed, but no one had ever seen his body except him ( well, his mother, brothers, and uncle can count, but that was when he was still a little boy).

Gah, what was he being shy for? Yuuri is a man as well as he, so they both had the same parts.

Planting his bare feet on the smooth, wooden, floor, Wolfram started to stand up, his legs shook at first, but he willed his lower extremities to stand, and after a few minutes, he managed to stand up.

He slowly stepped one foot at a time.

He was about to reach the kitchen when the door opened.

" Ah! " Wolfram screamed as he tumbled on the floor.

" Oh, are you alright!? " Yuuri asked in concern as he held the blonde on the torso.

" I'm fine! I'm doing well when you showed up all of a sudden! Did it ever occur to you to knock before you enter? " The Prince complained as he was steadied on the floor.

" I'm sorry, I'm not used to knocking at my own house. " The double black said in amusement.

Slowly, Wolfram walked towards the nearby chair and sat.

" Here, have some water your Excellency, I mean Wolfram. " Yuuri said as he handed him a glass of water.

He glared at the monk in training as he snatched the glass, but Yuuri just shrugged at him and turned to his basket that was abandoned on the floor and proceeded to take out the contents.

Wolfram watched him as he saw some colorful bags, some herbs, some bottles with clear liquids, and three pieces of red colored fish resting on a woven box.

" I thought you don't eat meat? " The blonde asked.

" I don't, but you do. " Yuuri corrected. " Everyone found out I had a guest that is of royalty, you see, we don't have cows or pigs running around here, so we can't serve you any meat, but we do have fishes and seafood, so the men earlier gave me the best looking fishes that we caught while we were fishing. These red snappers are there best tasting fish we have here, not the fanciest, but it tastes great, we usually save this for banquets, you know. "

Wolfram blushed, flattered that the people around here are that considerate, but one thing does bother him.

" You're all double black…" He started as he watched Yuuri wash his hands then took the fish and began cleaning it on the sink. " How come we never heard of you before? Double blacks are rare, with your appearance alone, you will be treated like royalty. "

Yuuri stopped washing the fish, he then turned to his guest and smiled.

" Or so what we have been told. " He said and continued to clean the fishes. " As you can see, Wolfram, this island is very marginalized, no one can ever reach this place unless you encounter a storm or a tornado, if a person is lucky, such as yourself survived, you can reach this place. The great sage, who I'm sure you knew of, came from here, and he loved the people living around here, he didn't want the people here being tainted or being taken away from their life at sea. So when he became Shino Sama's adviser, he used his power to hide his beloved island from intruders, none of the people at Shin Makoku knew of this place except Shino sama, and now you. " He said as he looked at him. " Its fine for you if you tell this place at court, but their chances are 1 in 100 to visit here. "

Wolfram widened his eyes. " So that means I can never…"

Yuuri smiled. " Don't worry, I visited the temple, and the head monk there said you can go back in two weeks time, the time that you visited is the tornado season. Well, not that were affected by it, but it's a time where some stars align and cause the waters to rise up in the sky to show directions to many different lands. I can assure you that we will take you back, we don't want to suffer the wrath of the queen, you know."

The blonde breathed in relief, but a part of him suddenly deflated.

The thought of being away from Yuuri seemed to cause unusual discomfort on him.

* * *

Please review!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
